In display apparatuses, color negative photosensitive resists are commonly used in preparation of various parts of color filters, especially, the black shading layers, color filter pixels, supporting bulges, surface protective layers, and the like. The negative photosensitive resists can also used in various processes, such as, laser etching of semi-conductor, preparation of electrodes, etc.
Color negative photosensitive resists comprise generally dispersion of refined pigments, alkali-soluble resins, polymerizable monomers or resins, photoinitiators, modifying adjuvants, solvents, and the like. In general, the dispersion of refined pigments can be prepared by refining particles having different colors and structures. The dispersion of refined pigments can be prepared by breaking the aggregates of pigment particles during inter-collision of zirconium beads and glass beads, followed by coating the surface of particles with dispersant molecules. Micromolecular dispersing aids may be sometimes added to enhance the interaction between the dispersant molecules and the surface of pigments. Further incorporation of dispersing resins into the dispersion of refined pigments can effectively reduce the re-aggregation of the refined particles and improve the stability of the dispersion system.